


Forgiven

by Cate Shaw (Bluebell84)



Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: Ex, F/M, Fingering, MMA, Sex, Smut, casino - Freeform, single mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell84/pseuds/Cate%20Shaw
Summary: Sarah is a cocktail waitress in Atlantic City during a brand new MMA event that's captured everyone's attention.  She quickly learns one of the sixteen fighters in the Sparta Tournament is an ex of hers, Tommy Riordan, who abandoned her and joined the Marine's without so much as a 'goodbye'.  When they bump into one another, they continue where they left off and after Tommy confesses his secrets to Sarah, he soon learns he's already been forgiven.I do not own Tommy, Warrior, or any other characters associated with Warrior.  The only characters that are mine are Sarah, Mrs. Delaney, Bob, Andy, and Drew.This is a little fanfiction of something that would have happened in the middle of the movie.  SPOILERS for anyone who has yet to see Warrior.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for Warrior. This takes place in the casino when Paddy and Tommy get into an argument.

"Sarah, can you do a check on row three, there's some sort of dispute, I just want to be sure it's over with and we don't need to call security," Bob waved his hand from behind the bar in the direction of the slot machines.

I rolled my eyes. This would be a job requirement of his, not mine. But I knew if I spoke up, I'd most likely be canned. So as ridiculous as it was, I stalked off towards row three of the slot machines in my skimpy silver cocktail waitress uniform to try to put an end to whatever was happening.

By the time I got there, it appeared to have ended already. An older gentleman was walking away from a guy sitting at the slots, mindlessly playing, passing the time. There were tokens all over the floor and I wondered if he was drunk or just didn't notice. I sighed and began to make my way towards him to make him aware of the fact before some asshole tried to steal them.

As I neared him, my eyes widened. It was him; Tommy. My heart went into panic mode. I hadn't seen Tommy in years. He looked different, but I knew it was him because I'd been watching the Sparta Tournament which was currently happening here in Atlantic City at Boardwalk Hall, across from my casino, of all places.

When I first recognized Tommy on the tv, I couldn't believe my eyes. He had changed, but his eyes were unforgettable.  His first round had completely stunned me. He knocked his opponent out without any remorse, not even waiting for the ref to confirm it, storming out of the arena. 

"Tommy?" I said to him, cautiously once I was within a few feet. I stayed off of the tokens, but began to kick most of them into a pile with the toe of my high heel.

"Yeah?" He answered gruffly before even looking at me. He turned his head, the look on his face one of annoyance, before he took me in.

His brows rose as recognition washed over him. He shifted, sitting up straight. "Sarah?"

I smiled broadly, looking up from the pile of tokens. "It's been a while. I was wondering if I'd run into you while you were in town."

"I- I had no idea you worked here," he said softly.

"How would you," I shrugged. I squatted down as carefully as I could in my heels and began to scoop up the tokens.

Tommy slipped out of his seat to help. Once they were all back in their cup, I handed it to him.

"Be careful with these. You never know who's watching."

Tommy grunted in agreement, taking the cup and setting it on the slot machine he was playing.

"So what happened? My boss sent me over here to break up a fight." I placed a hand on my hip, cocking a brow.

Tommy smirked. "You? Break up a fight?" He shook his head in disbelief, chuckling. "It was just my Pops. He's gone now."

"Your... Pops? Your dad?"

"He's fine, I didn't hurt him. Loss my temper is all."

"I thought your dad was dead? You told me he died when you were a kid."

"Did I?"

I scoffed. "Well, it was good to see you. Good luck with the tournament." 

Tommy reached out and grabbed my arm as I began to turn. "Sarah, please don't. There's a lot you don't know. The reason I told you my Pops was dead was because he was dead to me."

His grip softened as I looked down at his hand. He dropped his hold on me, looking sad. "It wasn't a lie," he said.

"Okay. I do need to get back to work, though." I glanced past the rows of slot machines, seeing my boss Bob watching from behind the counter.

Tommy noticed him too, nodding. "When are you off?"

I smiled, not surprised by his question. "Not for two more hours."

"Can we meet up? I could use a friend right now."

I sighed and looked back at Bob who tapped the watch on his wrist. Ignoring him, I turned back to Tommy.

"Sure. But you'd have to come to my place. I need to relieve the babysitter."

"You have a kid?" Tommy gave me a small smile.

I nodded. "Andy. He's three and he's wonderful," I smiled back. "Meet me in the back lot when I'm off?"

Tommy nodded and I returned to the bar to serve more shots and cocktails until my shift ended. Every once in a while I found myself looking back his way. He stayed at the slots for another good hour before he disappeared. I wondered if he would still meet up after work, but I didn't get my hopes up.

It _was_ great to see him again, that was the truth. But Tommy and I had a history and it wasn't always a pretty one. Things were left, well, unresolved. He joined the Marines shortly after his mother passed and I had been hurt when he said he didn't have any reasons to stay. I was in love with him and I thought he was in love with me.

I spent nearly a year in mourning over him. It was bad. I dated, I tried to move on and begin new relationships, but they were always rebounds. Until I met Andy's father, Drew. It had been a whirlwind romance and after five months together, I became pregnant. We quickly married at the court house and moved in together. I'd never been happier. We had Andy and I was on cloud nine. Then four months later, Drew was mugged, stabbed, and left for dead.

Andy and I had to start over from the beginning. Being alone is hard. Being alone with an infant is harder. But some how, someway, I made it. Life got easier with each day. Andy became my lifeline. He was my reason to live.

I continued to date and go out with friends, thanks to my incredible neighbor, Mrs. Delaney, who was a widow herself. She had no children of her own and she doted on Andy. She was like a grandmother to him. 

Finally, my shift was over. Half thinking Tommy wouldn't show up, I clocked out and made my way down the metal stair case on the back of the building for employees only.

Being midnight, it was dark. The sparse street lamps lit the back lot well enough to see where you were going, but out of habit, being a city girl and all, I held my keys between my fingers, ready to gouge out anyone's eyes if they dared attack me.

"Sarah!" I heard Tommy's voice as he ran to catch up. I looked back and smiled.

"I wasn't sure you'd be here," I admitted.

"Honestly, I wasn't so sure myself. But like I said, I could use a friend right now and you were always one of the best I've ever had."

That warmed my heart. He followed me to my car and I unlocked it. Tommy climbed into the passenger seat and we drove off. It wasn't long before the scenic view of Atlantic City was in the rear view mirror. Tommy stayed quiet. He always was a quiet one. Until a couple of beers.

Memories were flooding back and I tried to keep from smiling, but I had to keep itching my cheek to hide my smiles from Tommy. 

"When did you get back?" I figured a serious conversation would keep my face straight.

Tommy grunted, looking out the window. Clearly he didn't want to talk about it.

"You know, they're saying you're a hero," I prodded. 

Tommy sighed and looked at me. "How much further?" His eyes dropped to my lips and I swallowed hard.

"About ten more minutes."

"Good."

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride. 

Pulling into the apartment complex, I parked in my usual spot. Tommy followed me to the building where I unlocked the outer door. We both climbed the stairs up to the third floor and before I put the key into the lock, I turned and grabbed Tommy by his shirt.

I pulled him to me and kissed him hard. Tommy backed me up to the door and pinned me, kissing me harder. His hands went gently around my neck, keeping me in place for his amazing lips to trail a path down my jawline.

The door opened and we broke apart trying to stay upright.

"Oh, Sarah, you scared me," Mrs. Delaney chuckled. "How was work, sweetie? Who's your friend?" Mrs. Delaney's eyes grew wide once she got an eyeful of Tommy.

We stepped inside as she held the door for us. "It wasn't too bad tonight. This is my friend Tommy. Tommy, this is my very good friend, Diana Delaney. She lives across the hall."

Tommy took her hand and shook it. "Pleasure," he said.

Mrs. Delaney blushed and I smirked. She may be old, but she wasn't dead. Tommy was hot, that was for sure.

"How's Andy?" I dropped my purse on the kitchen counter and peeked down the hallway to Andy's room. 

"He's great, we had a fun night. We played with the little fishing game I got him for Christmas and watched some cartoons. He ate half of his dinner and then had a bath. By the time bedtime rolled around, he was falling asleep on me, sweet thing. Not a peep since he laid down."

"Good. Thanks again."

Mrs. Delaney gave me a small peck on the cheek and a simple wave to the two of us. "I'll be here tomorrow, same time?"

I nodded.

"You know," she said, her eyes darting between Tommy and I, "if you need me earlier, I'm available. Just let me know. Have a good evening, kids." She closed the door behind her as she stepped into the hall.

"Want a beer?" I opened the fridge, not waiting for a reply and grabbed two bottles.

"Sure."

I dug out the bottle opener from the kitchen drawer and popped the lids off, handing him a beer.

We clanked our bottles together and both took a swig. I placed my bottle on the counter and took my heels off, one at a time, and picked them up.

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to check on Andy and change."

Tommy touched the lip of his bottle to his head and did a salute. He wandered to the couch and plopped down.

I went into Andy's room quietly and sat on the edge of his bed. I gently ran my fingers through his hair. It was getting long. Maybe we could go get a haircut tomorrow. I bent down and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, baby. Sleep tight."

In my bedroom at the end of the hall, I flipped the light on and unzipped my dress. I hung it up since I'd be wearing it again tomorrow. On the edge of the bed I sat and rolled down my stockings, tossing them into the hamper. I pulled on a pair of sweats and and a favorite old tee shirt of mine. 

Back in the living room, Tommy took another swig as I walked in. He had removed his shoes and socks and I smirked at the fact that he indeed had made himself at home with his feet propped up on the coffee table, crossed at the ankles. I grabbed my bottle off the counter and joined him, curling up at the opposite end of him. Mrs. Delaney had been watching a cheesy Lifetime movie.

"I'm going to assume since you made the first move that Andy's dad is out of the picture?" He looked at me from the side of his eyes.

I stuck a leg out and budged his knee with my foot. "Drew died a few years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I really am."

"Thanks. He was mugged and killed when Andy was just a baby." I tucked my leg back under me and took another sip, resting the bottle in my lap.

"Wow. Did they catch the guy?"

I shook my head. "No."

"How long were you together?" Tommy shifted and rested his arm along the back of the couch, facing me.

"Not long enough. We got married pretty quick and then had Andy. But I'm grateful for the time we had with him. He was amazing, Tommy. You would have liked him a lot. He had the best sense of humor."

Tommy sat and listened to me talk about Drew. It'd been a while since I talked about him. It felt invigorating and I had to stop myself because as usual when it came to Drew, I began to over-share and Tommy was, after all, an ex.

"Sorry. I tend to ramble when it comes to him."

Tommy shook his head, finishing his beer and place it on the coffee table. "Not at all. He does sound great. You really loved him."

"He's the first guy I've loved since you," I blurted before I could stop myself. "I'm getting another beer, want one?" I quickly stood, my cheeks burning from embarrassment.

At the fridge, I grabbed two more bottles. I turned around to pop the tops off and Tommy was there. I gasped, not having heard him follow.

He took the beers from me and placed them on the counter before turning back to me. He stood close and grazed my cheek with his knuckles.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. For leaving you behind. It was the biggest regret of my life."

"I don't regret it," I whispered, watching his lips. "I mean," I looked up into his intense stare, "I'm not upset anymore. I thought I couldn't survive without you. It took a long time before I realized I could. If you hadn't left, I wouldn't have met Drew... I wouldn't have Andy."

"I missed you," his eyes darkened and he slipped a hand behind me, placing it gently on my lower back.

I sighed and placed my palms on his chest as he brought me closer. "I missed you too. You broke my heart, you know."

"I know, I know. I thought about you all the time. Despite what you think, I really did love you."

I scoffed, traitorous tears welling up in my eyes. I blinked hard and brushed them away. "I can't believe you're really standing in front of me right now. After all this time."

"I want to kiss you."

"I'm not stopping you," I stood on my toes and pushed my lips up to his.

His arms enveloped me, hugging me to his chest. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue over mine. I sighed into him, needing him closer. He cupped my behind and lifted me to the counter where I then wrapped my legs around him.

My arms went around his head and he moved his lips over my jaw and down my neck. He nipped me and I gasped. Quickly, he lifted my shirt up over my head and dropped it to the kitchen floor. I had gone braless and his hands wasted no time becoming reacquainted with my flesh. I moaned and dropped my head back at his touch. He brought his mouth to one of my breasts and took it in his mouth, tugging on the nipple. My hands grasped his hair, making a mess of it. 

"Please," I whispered softly, "take me to bed."

Tommy gathered me into his arms, keeping my legs around him and as he walked and tried not to stumble, I sucked on his earlobe. He groaned, pausing in the middle of the hallway as I skirted my teeth across the soft skin below his ear. I kissed a path across his cheek and he resumed his journey to my bedroom.

Tommy placed me on the bed and climbed over me. "Come watch me fight."

"I have to work." I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him, then reached for his belt.

"Then the next one." He pulled back, his eyes serious.

I sighed. "Tommy, I have Andy."

"I'll ask Mrs. Delaney to watch him," he sweetly smiled. "She likes me."

I laughed and he fell next to me on the bed with a smile, running his hand up my back. I pressed my hands to his chest. I'd never seen him so big before. Tommy was always on the muscular side, but being a Marine had really filled him out. I lazily ran a finger across his pectoral muscles. He grabbed my hand and stared down at me.

"Please, Sarah."

"I'll try. No promises, but I'll try."

Satisfied, Tommy cupped the back of my head and brought his lips to mine. 

"Momma?"

I shot up and pulled my robe off the back of the door, quickly wrapping it around me as the soft patter of Andy's feet in the hall made their way to my room.

"Hey baby," I smiled as his face appeared around the corner of the door. When he saw I was there, he walked into the room in his Batman footie pajamas. He was still half asleep and I thanked God I hadn't been too lost in lust with Tommy to not hear him coming.

"Can I sleep with you?"

I knelt down and hugged him tight, then kissed his forehead. "Mommy has a friend over right now, but I'll tuck you in again, okay? When it's time for me to go to bed, I'll come get you and bring you to bed with me, okay?"

Andy yawned and looked over my shoulder at Tommy who had already climbed off the bed and was standing in the middle of my room, looking rather lost. "Who's that?"

"Tommy. He's Mommy's friend. Tommy, this is Andy." I stood and guided Andy into the room more so they could meet.

Tommy reached out and took Andy's tiny hand in his. "Nice to meet you, kid."

"Hi," Andy said, shyly. "Momma, tuck me in?" He turned and looked up at me, his big round eyes pleading.

I picked him up, holding him close to me and carried him back to his room. Once he was out again, I gently closed the door and tip toed back to my room.

Tommy sat on the bed, holding a framed photo in his hand. He looked up at me and smiled. "Cute kid. He looks like his dad." He held the frame up and I saw it was the photo a nurse had taken of us at the hospital right after I had Andy. Andy slept in my arms and Drew had leaned in, pressing his cheek to mine, his smile so big.

I took it from his hands and placed it back on the bedside table. "He does," I grinned, proudly. "He's the best. I wish you could get to know him. He's so funny."

"I'd like to. I really would."

I sat next to him and he took my hand in his, caressing my knuckles with the pad of his thumb. Slowly be brought my hand to his lips where he kissed it softly. Next he kissed my lips as his hands untied my robe. His kisses became more passionate as he pushed my robe off my shoulders. 

I slowly fell back to the bed, bringing him with me. Tommy kissed me deeply as the back of his hand stroked a path down my side. I sniggered with his lips on mine, the touch tickling me. Tommy smiled wide but never broke away. 

Tugging on the hem of his shirt, I pulled it up and hugged my hands to his back, feeling his muscles. I groaned as he rolled away and yanked his shirt off over his head. Quickly he returned to me and devoured my breasts, one at a time, not giving me time to admire all of his tattoos. Most of them were new to me.

"I..." I sighed, almost unable to form words. "I need to lock the door..."

Tommy pulled away, tugging a nipple between his lips. I gasped as it left his mouth after such a heavenly assault. He hopped off the bed and closed the door, locking it. He twisted the knob to confirm it was indeed locked, then faced me with a devilish grin and hunger in his eyes.

He stalked toward me and hooked his fingers into the band of my sweats, pulling them and my panties down together. Discarding them without a care, he knelt in front of me and kissed my thighs, slowly parting my knees.

I was propped up against my elbows and as his kisses neared my sex, my head lolled to the side before my arms were no longer strong enough to hold me up. I fell back and covered my face with my hands.

I heard Tommy chuckle darkly and I felt his tongue flicking against my slick entrance. He pushed my thighs open further, holding onto me tightly as he gave me a long and hard lick.

Sucking in all the air that I could, I trembled under his touch. He peppered me with kisses before he latched his mouth on me, sucking hard. Removing a hand from my thigh, he carefully pushed a finger into me and stroked my walls. I reached above me and grasped the bedsheets, moaning quietly.

He inserted another finger and stopped sucking. Instead, he grazed my inner thigh with his teeth and nipped my sensitive skin hard. I cried out in surprise, covering my mouth to keep quiet. Keeping his fingers in me, stroking me and hooking his fingers to hit that sweet spot that begged to be stimulated, he climbed up next to me. 

Tommy watched my face as he brought me closer and closer to climax. At one point I had to still his efforts by grabbing his wrist. It was overwhelming and I needed him to move with a slower pace.

He kissed me and continued to pleasure me, listening to my needs. I felt the heat coiled inside of me begin to unravel. My hushed moans turned into grunts as I kissed him harder, nearing release. He snaked his tongue against mine, completely devouring my mouth. I cried out into him as the waves of my orgasm shot through me. My toes curled as my legs still dangled off the edge of the bed.

Tommy pulled away, gently removing his hand from me. Through hazy eyes, I watched as he sucked his fingers clean of me and climbed off the bed. I lazily stretched, feeling all kinds of wonderful. My sex still throbbed, the aftershocks of my orgasm still rolling through me.

He bent over me and kissed my tummy, trailing his fingers from the sides of my breasts down to my hips.

"Do you have any condoms?" He unzipped his jeans and dropped them to his feet, kicking them off. His cock was fully erected, the tip beaded with precum.

I pointed to the table next to the bed and he quickly yanked the little drawer open, finding a full, unopened box of rubbers. Hastily, he tore the box open, careful not to do any damage to the contents. He opened one of the packets and rolled the condom over his cock, then grabbed me by the hip one one hand, lining himself up with the other.

He pressed himself in, exhaling with pleasure. I gasped at the sudden fullness I felt, wrapping my legs around him. Slowly, he withdrew himself and then pushed himself back in. The impact sent me further back onto the bed. Tommy kept grasping my legs and pulling me back to the edge until he finally pinned me down by my hips.

"God, Tommy," I moaned, placing my hands over his.

The pressure on my hips started to hurt. I tapped his hands and he pulled away, apologizing.

"Shh," I smiled as I moved back further. "Come here."

Tommy climbed onto the bed on his knees and made his way over, hovering above me. He drew one of my legs up and kissed my calf. I grabbed him and pressed the head of his cock into me and he thrusted himself forward, bringing his hands down onto the bed on either side of my head. My leg stayed up and rested over his arm. The angle had him hitting me right where I needed him.

His lips grazed my cheek, his breath hot against my ear. His breathing was heavy and the sounds he was making brought me closer to another orgasm. I turned my face to his ear and licked it before sucking on his lobe.

Tommy moaned and pumped himself into me harder. I felt the hair rising over his arms as I kissed his ear. I dragged my nails over his scalp and moaned.

"Fuck, Sarah," he grunted. "I've missed you."

He moved his arm, my leg sliding down his side. I wrapped both of them around him, digging my feet into the muscles of his ass.

"Don't stop," I pleaded, wrapping my arms under his, bringing my hands up to the back of his shoulders.

"Come to the final fight," he growled into my ear.

I laughed, the rise of another orgasm climbing. "I told you," I grunted, "I'll try."

Tommy slowed his motions, digging into me deeply and rolling his hips to hit every angle. "Please. Promise me." He kissed both sides of my cheeks as I mewled at the way he was making me feel.

"Okay... okay, I'll be there," I promised.

Tommy picked up his speed again, bracing himself on his forearms. 

I cried out as I came again.  Tommy followed immediately after, letting out a final grunt.

He rolled off me, crashing to my side with a big sigh.

I turned to my side and caressed a finger over his lower lip, something I'd always done before. He hated it because it always tickled. Tommy chuckled and took my finger into his mouth, playfully threatening to bite down.

Climbing off the bed, I found my clothes and quickly dressed, tossing Tommy's jeans on top of him. I had to be prepared for a three year old to come knocking any minute.

Tommy hopped off the bed, understanding. He took his clothes with him into the bathroom and I unlocked the bedroom door, opening it. Listening for any noises coming from Andy's room, I breathed a sigh of relief knowing he was still sleeping. I sat back on the bed and waited. Once Tommy was finished, he came back into the room, pulling his shirt down his torso.

"He okay?" He asked, climbing back on top of the bed.

I laid back and he opened his arm for me to snuggle into. "Yeah he's fine."

Tommy held me, placing his chin on the top of my head, inhaling the scent of my hair.

"You haven't changed," he commented. "Aside from becoming a mom. You're exactly the same."

I looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "I'm not sure if that's good or not?"

Tommy smiled and kissed my forehead. "It's good."

"You've changed," I said as I returned my head to the nook of his arm. I stretched an arm over his chest and let it rest there, moving with his steady breaths.

Tommy grunted and I continued. "Not just physically, but...I don't know." I wasn't sure how to put it properly. "You seem mad. At the world. The way you fight is scary."

Tommy tensed underneath me. I felt his heart beneath my arm beat faster. 

"Not exactly pillow talk," Tommy muttered.

I laughed and hugged him tighter. "It's nice to know you haven't changed completely," I teased him.

"I told you my Pops was a drunk, didn't I?"

I stilled, listening.

"That was the story I always told. He drank and drove himself off a bridge to his death. He was dead to me, that wasn't a lie. He would get so drunk, he'd hit my mom. And if my brother or I tried to stop him, we'd get it too." His voice was growing angrier.

I leaned back to see his face. "Hey," I calmed him with a gentle hand on his cheek, "it's okay. You don't have to tell me."

"No, I owe you the truth. I do." He sighed heavily and took my hand, returning it to his chest, where he covered it with his own.

He licked his lips before continuing. 

"My brother Brendan, who I never mentioned... it was easier to just forget he ever existed. He's a little older. He stayed behind with Pops, something I'll never understand. Mom and I got away, and I begged him to come too, but he wouldn't. Not having him around when Mom got sick, it was hard. And when she died, it was like being abandoned all over again."

I closed my eyes, feeling sad for him. I knew how it felt.

"Then, overseas, I lost my best friend. I already knew what would happen when I got close to someone, but let it happen again and he died. So yeah. You could say I'm mad at the world."

"Tommy," I whispered, treading carefully. "I don't even know what to say."

I knew 'sorry' wasn't going to cut it. There simply were no words to ease his pain.

"I left you, Sarah," he shifted his body until we were face to face on our sides, "I left because I knew I wouldn't have been able to handle it if you ended up leaving me too, somehow."

I swallowed hard, his words sinking in. I had known it was something like that, but hearing it was relieving.

"I can understand how you feel, Tommy. Believe me, I do. I'm no stranger to abandonment."

Tommy brushed my hair away from my face. "I know, and I'm sorry."

"I hated you for a long time. But I got over it. When Drew died, I was angry at him for a long time, too. It wasn't even his fault, but for months, all these 'what ifs' danced around in my head, taunting me and torturing me. My anger shifted toward myself, and even Andy sometimes."

Tommy took my hand between us and traced around my palm with his finger. "Mom was sick, but at least I was prepared for her death, you know? I can't imagine someone being taken from me the way your husband was. That's a different kind of loss."

"Yeah," I nodded. I bit the inside of my cheek. I never thought I'd see Tommy again, let alone talk about this with him. I could feel myself getting emotional and tried to reel it back. I didn't want to cry right now.

I turned to my back and turned the subject back to his family. "Your brother, is he here with you and your dad too?"

Tommy watched me for a minute, thinking. "Brendan is one of the fighters," he finally said.

I turned my head towards him. "In the tournament?"

He nodded and I raised my brows. "Oh shit, it's Brendan Conlon? The teacher?"

"Conlon is my name. Riordan was Mom's maiden name."

I returned my eyes to the ceiling, shaking my head. "Wow. And he's advancing too. You might have to fight him."

"That thought has crossed my mind, believe it or not."

"Have you guys reconciled?"

Tommy scoffed and rolled to his back, eyes on the ceiling as well. "No."

"Momma?" A sleepy Andy was at my door again.

I sat up and waved him over. Tommy got up and stood at the side of the bed, unsure of what to do. Andy yawned, walked over to me, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Your friend is still here," Andy observed. I laughed and squeezed him against me.

"Yeah, he is baby. Here, climb in Mommy's bed. Tommy was about to leave. Let me say goodbye and then we will snuggle, okay?"

Andy climbed up the side of the bed and placed his head on my pillow.

"Bye," he said to Tommy with a wave.

"Bye, kid," Tommy smiled.

"Be right back, baby. Stay here," I told him. 

I took Tommy's hand and we left the room. In the living room, he sat on the couch and put his socks and shoes on while I called for a cab to return him to his hotel.

At the door, I leaned against the frame and Tommy wrapped an arm around my lower back, pulling me against him.

I pushed myself up and kissed him. "Good luck with the tournament."

"Don't forget, you promised," he winked.

I playfully shoved him away. "I did. I'll be there."

Tommy chuckled and returned to me. "Does this mean you forgive me?" His smile dropped, serious.

"Oh, Tommy, I forgave you years ago."

He kissed me one last time before he took off down the hall. He slowly descended the stairs and I heard the outer door open and close.

I returned to my room and turned the lights off, climbing into bed with my baby boy. I hugged him to me as he slept, innocent to all the evils of our world.

I fell asleep thinking about Tommy, hoping someday he could find it in himself to forgive his own family.


End file.
